


Secrets don't make (Boy)friends

by cyianodiy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyianodiy/pseuds/cyianodiy
Summary: This was a one-shot I wrote for haikyuu month a while back, and since I never completed haikyuu month I figured I'd at least post this story. Tsukishima is a closet otaku and get's found by his boyfriends.





	Secrets don't make (Boy)friends

Tsukishima looked down at the box he kept hidden underneath the bed. He didn’t know why he had decided to purchase any of the manga, when he could easily read on his phone. He didn’t even know why he was keeping it a secret from his boyfriends. But here he was putting the books into a box to hide under a bed like it was a graphic magazine a teen boy had to hide from his parents.

“Knock, Knock,” Tsukishima flinched and kicked the box under the bed, he looked over to see Kuroo at the doorway. There was a small pause of silence before Kuroo sauntered over, a large grin on his face that could compete with even the Cheshire cat.

Tsukishima flinched slightly and he spoke up, “What’s up?” he asked, avoiding his gaze from the shoe box he had kicked underneath the bed. He didn’t know where it had ended up but he hadn’t heard a thud, so it wasn’t at the very edge of the bed.

“You’re hiding something,” Kuroo said as he leaned on Tsukishima’s shoulder and looked up, “Wanna tell me what it is?” he grinned, moving his head to kiss the spot that he knew would get a reaction from his currently quiet boyfriend.

Tsukishima let out a soft breathy moan but kept silent, he didn’t know how he was going to explain his love of manga. He didn’t even know why he was hiding the book, aside from embarrassment of being harassed by Kuroo and Bokuto. Deciding to speak up, Tsukishima pulled his head to the side to keep away from Kuroo’s hot breath “It’s nothing important.”

“I don’t believe it’s nothing important if you decided to kick whatever it was underneath your unkempt bed,” Kuroo stated bluntly pulling away from Tsukishima to bend down and try to reach the box full of manga from under the bed.

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s arm and pulled him back, “Don’t!” he said, putting himself between Kuroo and the bed. They were in their apartment and Bokuto and Akaashi made their way into the room upon hearing the yell from Tsukishima.

“Kuroo, what are you doing that’s getting Kei all worked up?” Bokuto asked, as he leaned on the door frame. Akaashi just pushed himself into the room to sit on the desk that was adjacent to the bed. Tsukishima was the one that had claimed this room when the four of them had moved into the two-bedroom apartment. And, although the other boys had wondered why that had been, they let Tsukishima have the room on the condition that Tsukishima sleep with the other four on the two full size beds the boys had crammed together in the main bedroom of the apartment. This room was more for show as Tsukishima slept in it never and was only in here to do his schoolwork for college.

There was a small pause of silence and the tallest man in the room seemed to be the smallest as he looked away from his boyfriends. Kuroo saw Tsukishima cower away and began to speak “I was offering to take him on the bed that we never use,” he lied. Kuroo made his way to Bokuto and curled his arms around Bokuto’s waist. “I might have flustered him though, maybe he’s not used to having one on one sessions with his boyfriends.”

“Bokuto-san, do you want to go watch that owl documentary again?” Akaashi asked sensing that Tsukishima didn’t want to talk about what had happened and that Kuroo was hiding something.

Bokuto visually deflated at the thought of having been kicked out by two of his boyfriends, but he agreed hoping that once everything was sorted out that whatever was going on would be told what was happening.

Bokuto and Akaashi stepped out of the room and Tsukishima looked to Kuroo. “Will you let it go, Tetsurou?” Tsukishima asked hoping that his boyfriend would spare him the embarrassment. Yet, he also wanted to talk about it. To tell the three of them about something that he enjoyed. To be able to freely read or watch TV without having to hide it from the three people he cared about the most in the world.

“If I promise to let it go, do you promise to tell the three of us when you’re ready?” Kuroo went to sit on the bed and patted the empty space next to him, offering it to Tsukishima. Tsukishima followed suit and leaned his head on Kuroo.

“Tetsurou, I don’t know how you’ll feel if I tell you guys. I’ve been ridiculed about it before and I don’t think I could handle if you guys teased me about it,” Tsukishima gave a deflated sigh and laid down on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge.

“Your anxiousness is making you restless,” Kuroo said. He leaned back on the bed too, following his boyfriend. “You know we love you, right?”

There was a small pause and Tsukishima nodded turning his head too look at Kuroo, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, or Keiji, or Kou… I just, I don’t know how you’ll react and that’s the scariest part. I don’t want to be seen as a creepy person to you guys…” Tsukishima rambled and moved his hand over to grab Kuroo’s hand. Tsukishima played with Kuroo’s fingers and settled on holding his hand.

“I love you but I couldn’t handle it if I disappointed you guys.”

This time the silence lasted longer and Kuroo sat up, he leaned forward and looked under the bed pulling out the shoe box. Tsukishima let him, and he hid behind his lanky arms. The silence was unbearable and Kuroo set the box on the desk letting it thud but not opening it.

“Kei,” Kuroo said softly pulling his boyfriends arm away, “You don’t have to be afraid. We’ll love you no matter what. And I’ll respect your privacy if that’s what you want.” He moved his head to point to the shoebox, “Now whether you open it and tell me is up to you. But it’d probably be best if you told Keiji and Bo too, don’t you think?”

Tsukishima nodded and sat up. He didn’t want to tell them, but he didn’t want to hide something that was such a big part of his life either. Kuroo took that as a hint to call in Bokuto and Akaashi saying their names loudly enough for them to hear over the soft rumble of the TV.

The open door showed the two boys and they smiled at Tsukishima, “How are you doing?” Akaashi asked walking over to sit on the bed. It was a long twin sized bed and Bokuto remained standing close to the door. He remained quiet, oddly, but it was good for Tsukishima as the blond tried to calm his nerves.

Akaashi scooted close and wrapped on of his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, as that calmed the youngest male on several occasions. Tsukishima took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. “I have something to tell you guys. And it’s something I’ve been hiding from everyone because I know how it can lead to me being ridiculed.”

Kuroo nodded in understanding and moved his hand to hold onto Tsukishima’s trembling ones. There was silence as everyone let Tsukishima work up his word and his vocabulary to tell the others about his secret.

The silence was deafening in Tsukishima’s ears and he mumbled what he was so terrified to say, “I’m an otaku,” the words came out and there was no way to take them back now. The box on the desk lay there as evidence for his crimes and he wanted to curl into the bed they never used and never kept tidy. He wanted to bolt out and do anything that would keep his mind off of what he had just told to the people he most cared about.

His words had been so silent that had there been noise the other three wouldn’t have heard him. But they understood, as if Tsukishima had said it loud and clear. And in the silence they looked at each other wondering why Tsukishima had been so afraid to tell them a secret that defined him. A secret that was on par with his sexuality because there was no way to hide that from people without it becoming a burden.

“Kei…” It was Kuroo that spoke up. He looked at the others and they nodded to the silent question that was easily understood. “Why would you hide something that’s so important to you?” He kept his left hand where it was but moved the right one to pull Tsukishima’s face to make Tsukishima look at him.

Dark eyes stared at each other for a brief second before Kuroo spoke up again, “Didn’t I once tell you I’d love you no matter what? Didn’t I once, in my lack-of-sleep induced drunkenness, start singing All of Me by John Green to the three of you in my horrible voice?” Tsukishima kept silent unsure of where Kuroo was headed with his questioned.

“Didn’t you all agree to watch Frozen with me again and again?” this time it was Bokuto that spoke up, all eyes on him, “Didn’t you let me talk to you about Disney and the Pixar Theory until I was blue in the face–”

“Didn’t you let me binge watch the Game of Thrones on the widescreen T.V. we have in the main room? Didn’t you join me even though you didn’t know anything that was going on, and then let me explain it to you as I watched reruns waiting for the next episode to come out?” Akaashi cut in and then stopped speaking when he could see that Tsukishima understood.

“Kei, we love you because we love you, and we won’t stop loving you because you enjoy anime and manga,” Kuroo spoke again and Bokuto walked to the bed where the three sat.

“There’s no reason for you to have to hide what’s important to you,” Akaashi moved from where he was sitting and sat behind Tsukishima. Their backs were pressed together and Bokuto took Akaashi’s place.

“Thank you,” was all Tsukishima could muster as he leaned back to feel the heat from his boyfriend. They all sat there for a second, the silence a pleasure now–not a curse.

-Time Skip, 2 years later-

Bokuto smiled as he leaned into Tsukishima’s chest. They were watching a newer anime that had come out. As the show played on the television Bokuto could feel every miniscule movement that Tsukishima made as he watched the show. Bokuto looked up and saw the smile on Tsukishima’s face, it had been rare to see that on Tsukishima’s face before he had told his boyfriend’s that he enjoyed anime; but now every time they were free they would enjoy in something that had begun to interest all the boyfriends. Although not as much as it interested Tsukishima.

“Hey Kei,” Bokuto said trying to catch his boyfriend’s attention. “Do you remember when you came out to us about being an otaku?” There was just the sound of the television and Tsukishima pushed up his glasses in order to hide the blush that coated his fair skin.

“I remember being a small defenseless young adult that didn’t know any better and being found by Tetsurou, and then push coming to shove and I telling the three of you that I was back then a closeted otaku.”

“Haha that’s more words than I’ve heard you speak in a while,” Kuroo said from the kitchen where he and Akaashi had been preparing dinner. They had become in charge of the meals as they had learned how to cook things besides charcoal. In turn Bokuto and Tsukishima, now both wearing glasses, had turned to cleaning the house and tending to the four rooms, of which only one was used.

“No but remember how you were literally on the brink of tears because you didn’t want to tell us and now that’s almost all you talk about. Hey you’ve even gotten us into Bleach,” Bokuto stated as he moved to sit up. Bokuto had finally grown into his adult body, his shoulders wide and his entire body fuller. His thighs bulged and his hands were large enough to spike properly, as he had been the only one to go pro between the four of them. Tsukishima, as well, was no longer stick thin and the lean muscle that he had formed in the past couple years had made him the one that girls were more likely to hit on when the boyfriends went out in public.

Kuroo, who had finished baking the cinnamon rolls they would all devour throughout the week, slid on the ring they had all purchased. Although they couldn’t get married, they all wore the same type of ring they had picked out. It was more of a bond that kept them, and the memories they had, together. He had lost the bed-head hair and now had it just long enough to have to brush is and be able to run his fingers through his black hair. Akaashi had been the one that remained close to the same as he had been back in their high school years, he wore a “kiss the chef” apron and was setting the table.

Bokuto kept talking not one to let the subject go, “And remember the first time you took up so a convention and you were so overwhelmed you couldn’t do anything but walk around because you were too embarrassed to be cosplaying that tall blonde model character from the basketball anime you had been obsessing about?”

Tsukishima covered his face in embarrassment, “That was forever ago, can’t you just leave it alone?”

“Nope, I can’t leave it alone. Because that was the first time you trusted us with something you deeply cared about.” Bokuto spoke and stood up from the couch thrusting his hand forward to pull up Tsukishima. The new episode had finished and dinner was almost finished.

“You know Kei, it was almost as if you had come out as being gay to your parents where you told us you were an otaku,” Kuroo said from the kitchen. Tsukishima and Bokuto had started walking to the dining room. The both kissed Akaashi on the lips as they each grabbed a single plate from Akaashi.

“What’s for dinner?” Bokuto chuckled as he set the plates on the table. He knew that today marked the two-year anniversary since Tsukishima had decided to tell them his secret.

“Well, it’s got a theme,” Akaashi grinned as he went back to the kitchen of their house to bring in the dessert. “It’s based on a lunch bento and dessert based the one show that we all watched together for the first time after Kei told us his secret.”

“You made dragon ball Jello?” Tsukishima looked at the large serving plate Akaashi was carrying back to the table.

“What you want us to serve ourselves to you instead,” Kuroo intercepted before Akaashi had time to answer. “Don’t worry that’s for later,” He grinned as he brought the food.

“It’s been two years since you’ve trusted us with one of your best kept secrets, Kei. So enjoy the small celebration we’re throwing to show you that there’s no need to be embarrassed to hide any secrets from the people you love.”

 


End file.
